Win a Date with Matt Ishida
by Tinkerbell128
Summary: When Sora Takenouchi wins a date with her favourite celebrity, Matt Ishida, she considers herself the happiest girl in Japan. Her best friend Tai, however, doesn’t seem to share her excitement about her date with the famous heartthrob... *Story on Hold!*


**

* * *

****Author's Notes:** I got the idea from the movie, 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton', but I'm still unsure whether I'll be following the plot of the movie, or doing my own thing. Still can't decide if it'll end up being Taiora or Sorato in the end. I borrowed the name of the grocery store from the movie to use for the one in the story A) because I was too lazy to think of a new name and B) because the name 'Piggly Wiggly' makes me laugh everytime. It's just too cool. : )  
Enjoy! And let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'm not too sure about this story, and I want a general opinion! It's only the first chapter, and it's not very long, but still, tell me what you thought! 

**_Disclaimer: _**Digimon isn't mine. And neither is the movie, 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton'. To all you love story saps, like myself, I recommend you watch it. It's cute!

* * *

**Win a Date with Matt Ishida  
Chapter One**

MATT ISHIDA IN TOKYO!  
Aritcle by Airi Nakamura

Yes, it's been confirmed, famous actor and singer Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, is coming to Tokyo! His agents have reported that he will be coming to Tokyo in order to launch his new number one hit album 'Turn around'. The blonde actor is currently awaiting Director Kitano Kateshi's announcement for the part of Simon, in his new romantic comedy 'Simple Words'. It seems the well known movie Director has taken what people in the film industry call, a 'Breath'. It is when directors take some time deciding who they think is the most suitable actor or actress to play the part in their movie. Agents around Japan are waiting anxiously, hoping Kateshi will stop 'breathing' soon. Ishida is most commonly known for his roles in movies, usually playing the part of "good guys".  
' "It's been great so far," Ishida says, "I'm lucky to have been given the chance to work with such amazing directors, and that's given me a wider knowledge of the film industry, and they way it all works." '. Ishida started his acting career 2 years ago, at the mere age of 17, when he was given the chance to play a young and troubled teenager living in a dangerous neighbourhood. His music career started when he was a teenager, joining up with three other friends to form 'The Teenage Wolves', a rockband popular among young adults. However, the band split up due to unknown reasons and Matt decided to pursue his musical career alone. Up until now, he has released 2 albums, both being a major success and making Matt Ishida even more known around Japan. The blonde, blue eyed actor has also being named 'Best looking Bachelor of the Year' by Vogue magazine. He has won the hearts of many girls, among those Chanel model, Mimi Tachikawa, and comedy actress Anna Sasaki. But when asked about his romantic life, Ishida says:  
"I've gone out with a lot of girls, but I don't think I've found the one yet."  
Although currently single, Ishida's known to have a reputation for dating a lot of women. Of course with his incredibly good looks--

"Miss Takenouchi!" a voice from behind made Sora jump up in fright, the magazine she was reading falling from her grip and onto the dirty floor of the Piggly Wiggly grocery store.

Turning around, Sora tried to mantain her composure and calm, trying to avoid looking like she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

Her superior, the manager of Piggly Wiggly in Odaiba, frowned at her, his overlarge and hairy eyebrows obscuring his eyes, making it seem as though the short stout man in front of her lacked eyes and had only a very thin mouth and a rather large crooked nose that formed his face.

"Yes Mr. Tanaka?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"May I ask what you're doing in here? It's not break time and _I _certainly did not give you permission to skip your duties. Do you know what the punishment for this is young lady?" he asked in a dark voice, showering Sora with spit everytime he opened his mouth.

The only reason Sora had come into the staff room was because it was the only place in the whole grocery store she actually liked. It was a small, cozy room, with an old but comfortable couch (some parts of it patched up) on one side, with a small television oposite the couch. On the kitchen bench, most of the time used to make sandwiches and other quick meals, there were small electric apliances such as a microwave and a coffee machine. There was a sink there aswell, next to which stood a small fridge. In the middle of the room was a normal plastic table, where the employees ate their lunch, and matching plastic chairs. The walls were decorated with posters of famous actors and actresses, logos and brands, and the monthly 'Employee of the Month' picture frame. Of course, Sora had never being named Employee of the Month. It wasn't really a surprise since she always slacked off her work, and was usually getting reprimanded for not doing what she was supposed to. Overall, the room held a familiar and comfortable feeling, which Sora had come to love. Except when Mr. Tanaka entered her private sanctuary. The air in the room went cold, and an unnatural chill made goosebumps appear on her skin. Now was one of those times, and to have been caught slacking off didn't do much help either.

"Uh, well, you see Mr. Tanaka, uh, I was just, um-- "

"I asked her to come here to get me something, sir," a new voice interrupted, "I was hungry and sent Sora down here. I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault sir, don't blame her."

Both Sora and Mr. Tanaka looked at the doorway, to find a brown haired and brown eyed boy standing there. Tai Kamiya, it seemed, had come to rescue Sora. Like countless of other times before.

"Oh," said Mr. Tanaka, surprised at seeing Tai standing there, "Oh, well, I guess that's alright then. But get back to your jobs quickly."  
He made to leave but stopped as he remembered something, and turned back to look at Tai.

"How's the team doing Taichi? Are our chances of winning the cup good this year?" he asked him excitedly.

"Yes, sir, we've got an excellent chance. The team's great. Little Roger Tanaka is doing an amazing job as goal keeper," informed Tai.  
The stout man beamed happily.

"Yes, well, gets it from his father the little one, if you don't mind me saying so," he told Tai proudly.

Tai managed not to grimace as a bit of spit landed right on his cheek.

"I'm sure he does," he told his manager, but fortunately the latter didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in Tai's voice.

"Excellent, excellent," said Mr. Tanaka happily, although more to himself than anyone else.  
He left the room still smiling at Tai, but not before looking back at Sora, only to send her a half glare.

Sora kept smiling sweetly at the man, but once the door closed with a small thud, her smile turned into a scowl.

"Stupid old man," she growled, staring at the door.

Tai heard her and laughed.

"Come on, he's not that bad," he said with an amused smile as Sora's look grew darker.

"You two should date then. You'd be perfect for each other," she retorted.

Tai gave her a goofy grin and lifted a lazy hand, as if dismissing her idea.

"Nah, he's not my type," he laughed.

"You mean, you wouldn't like to have your face look like it's been slobbered all over by a giant dog?"

"Tempting but no," he said, "I'd like to reserve my handsome face for someone who will leave it nice and dry."

Sora laughed.

"You know, he only likes you because you're his son's soccer coach," she said in an envious tone, "I'm sure he'd fire you in an instant if you kicked ickle Roger off the team."

"Which is why," Tai explained while grinning, "I will always have a job at Piggly Wiggly."

"I'll always have a job in Piggly Wiggly too then," Sora smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Tai returned her smirk, "You would have been fired on your first day had it not been for me saving your ass as usual."

"Exactly. As long as you're there to 'save my ass', I can keep on working in this stupid grocery store."

He raised both eyebrows.

"If you hate it so much, why don't you just quit?" he asked.

"You know I need the money for college," she sighed, then looked over at him curiously. "What I don't understand is why you're still working here. I mean, you could easily get a scholarship to play soccer, you're definitely good enough!"

Tai just gave her one of his usual goofy smiles.

"And miss all the fun? Besides," he added, "If I stopped working here, you'd be out on the street quicker than you can say '2 for 1 sale at Piggly Wiggly's'. There'd be noone here to save you from evil Mr. Piggly Spit."

"Too true," she sighed, and gave him a smile, "Taichi Kamiya, my hero!" she added dramatically, placing a hand over heart and laughing.

Tai grinned at his best friend.

"And you better not forget it!" he told her.

Sora went to pick up her magazine that lay on the floor, and unwillingly and very slowly, both of them made their way out of the staff room to get on with their assigned work. As Sora passed the many aisles filled with different products, a small sigh escaped her lips. She didn't want to stay working here for much longer. But if she planned to go to college, she needed to get the money from somewhere. Her parents had offered to pay for half of her college tuition, so it was up to her to raise the money for the resting half. A few more months, though, and hopefully she'd have enough money. If she decided to stop paying her rent and go on a no-food diet, that is.

She reached her assigned cash register and saw her friend Yolei, an extremely friendly girl with round glasses and purple hair, sitting on the stool provided behind the counter. She looked immensely bored and brightened up considerably when she saw Sora.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, and rushed to her.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Yoeli's eyes shined with excitement as she started talking, "Matt Ishida's new movie has come out!"

"What!" Sora exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yes! We have to see it! How about when we get off work? You're not doing anything are you?"

"No, I don't think so–"

"Awesome! Do you think Tai will want to come?" she added as an afterthought.

"Not really, but he'll come anyway," Sora laughed.

"Great, then I'll see you two tonight! Watch out," she warned, "Mr. Piggly Spits at eight o'clock. Better get back."  
She headed off to her own register and sat, looking as bored as she had a few minutes ago.

Sora sat on her stool and supported her head with her hand, elbow on the counter. She looked around to see if Mr Tanaka was anywhere around and when she saw that he had headed over to aisle 14, opened the magazine once more and began to read. On the article where she had left off, occupying a good portion of the page, was a photograph of Matt Ishida. Sora couldn't help but smile silly as she looked at his extremely attractive face and beautiful blue eyes. She had developed a bit of a crush on the young actor, but of course, it was nothing but a silly celebrity crush. Of course, that didn't stop her from staring at the handsome man, and picturing herself as the woman next to him who had his arms encircled around her waist.

Mrs. Sora Ishida. Had a nice ring to it, didn't it?

------------------


End file.
